1972
1972 (MCMLXXII) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en sabado según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 5 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Richard Nixon modifica el programa espacial estadounidense. * 5 de enero: en un pozo a 120 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3gu del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:10 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Mescalero, de menos de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 753 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 10 de enero: Mujibur Rahman es nombrado primer jefe de Gobierno del nuevo Estado independiente de Bangladés. * 14 de enero: la reina actual de Dinamarca, Margarita II, empuña el cetro a la muerte de su padre, el rey Federico IX; es la primera mujer reinante en Dinamarca desde el siglo XIV. * 26 de enero: en Checoslovaquia (actual República Checa), una bomba de la banda terrorista pronazi Ustachá destruye en vuelo un avión de la compañía JAT Airways. La azafata Vesna Vulovich (22) sobrevive a la caída de 10 000 metros. * 30 de enero: en Irlanda del Norte los sucesos del Domingo Sangriento dejan un saldo de 13 muertos. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Sapporo (Japón) se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Sapporo 1972. * 4 de febrero: la sonda estadounidense Mariner 9 transmite fotos desde Marte. * 5 de febrero: en Vitoria (España), 3500 trabajadores en huelga provocan el cierre de la fábrica de neumáticos Michelín. * 5 de febrero: en Madrid, el [[diario Madrid|diario Madrid]] anuncia la venta de su patrimonio. * 6 de febrero: en Zaragoza y Sevilla caen al río dos autobuses, dejando 17 muertos y 60 heridos. * 7 de febrero: en España, el cardenal Vicente Enrique y Tarancón es elegido presidente de la Conferencia Episcopal Española. * 11 de febrero: en Tarragona (España) se pone en funcionamiento la central nuclear Vandellós I. * 13 de febrero: en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Sapporo, el esquiador español Francisco Fernández Ochoa gana el eslalon especial y la medalla de oro. * 14 de febrero: México y China establecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 14 o 15 de febrero: el Ejército del Ecuador derroca al presidente José María Velasco Ibarra, y el general Guillermo Rodríguez Lara preside la junta golpista. * 16 de febrero: el jugador de baloncesto Wilt Chamberlain consigue la marca de 30.000 puntos anotados. * 16 de febrero: el español José Legrá vence al británico Armstrong y conserva su título de campeón de Europa de boxeo. * 18 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, la Suprema Corte de California invalida la pena de muerte y conmuta las sentencias de todos los condenados a muerte por cadena perpetua. * 20 de febrero: en El Salvador, Arturo Armando Molina se convierte en presidente. * 21 de febrero: la nave soviética Luna 20 llega a la Luna. * 21 de febrero: Richard Nixon visita China, siendo la primera visita oficial de un presidente de Estados Unidos a dicho país. * 22 de febrero: en Hunosa, se rescata con vida a 26 mineros sepultados por una explosión producida el día anterior. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Madrid se inaugura el III Festival Internacional de Teatro. * 1 de marzo: en Uruguay, Juan María Bordaberry asume la presidencia; a partir del 27 de junio de 1973 se convertirá en dictador. * 2 de marzo: Es lanzada la sonda espacial Pioneer 10. * 3 de marzo: en España, Gregorio López-Bravo de Castro declara que "los saharauis elegirán libremente su destino". * 3 de marzo: En Cabo Cañaveral, Florida, se lanza la sonda espacial Pioneer 10 * 10 de marzo: en los astilleros Bazán (hoy Navantia), en Ferrol, la policía asesina a dos obreros (Amador Rey y Daniel Niebla) mientras participaban en una manifestación por mejoras salariales. * 25 de marzo: el tema "Après Toi" de Vicky Leandros da la victoria a Luxemburgo en la XVII Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en Edimburgo. * 25 de marzo: en El Salvador fracasa un intento de golpe de Estado que pretendía derrocar al presidente Fidel Sánchez Hernández. Abril * 2 de abril: en la iglesia de Galdácano (Vizcaya), seis miembros de la banda terrorista ETA irrumpen armados a la hora de la misa y leen un manifiesto. * 10 de abril: en Irán, un terremoto de 7 grados en la escala de Richter acaba con la vida de 5.000 personas en la provincia de Fars. * 16 de abril: en Cabo Kennedy, Estados Unidos lanza la nave espacial Apolo 16 hacia la Luna. * 17 de abril: en Montevideo (Uruguay), las Fuerzas Conjuntas (Fuerzas Armadas y Policía) asesinan a ocho obreros comunistas desarmados en el local del Seccional 20 del PCU (Partido Comunista Uruguayo), que luego será declarado Monumento Histórico Nacional), en un paso profundizador del proceso que desembocaría en el golpe de estado de 1973 en Uruguay. Mayo * 1 de mayo: en Nicaragua, renuncia el presidente Anastasio Somoza Debayle y le sucede el triunvirato de la Junta Nacional de Gobierno. * 3 de mayo: en Swansea (Gales), el guitarrista Les Harvey (27), que estaba realizando un show con su banda Stone the Crows, fallece electrocutado al tocar su micrófono (sin conexión a tierra) con las manos transpiradas. * 15 de mayo: Estados Unidos devuelve la isla de Okinawa a Japón después de 27 años de ocupación militar. * 19 de mayo: en el edificio de Axel Springer AG en Hamburgo (Alemania), de 6 bombas instaladas explotan 3, hiriendo a 17 personas; lo reivindica la Facción del Ejército Rojo. * 21 de mayo: en Roma, un tal Laszlo Toth ataca la Pietà de Miguel Ángel con un martillo, gritando que él es Jesucristo. * 22 de mayo: Ceilán se convierte en la república de Sri Lanka. * 30 de mayo: en Estados Unidos se crea la marca Nike. Junio * 2 de junio: en Fráncfort del Meno (Alemania), Andreas Baader, Jan-Carl Raspe, Holger Meins y algunos otros miembros de la Facción del Ejército Rojo son arrestados después de un tiroteo. * 5 de junio: inicia la Cumbre de la Tierra de Estocolmo la primera gran conferencia de la ONU en poner sobre la mesa los problemas medioambientales generados por el hombre. * 8 de junio: siete hombres y tres mujeres secuestran un avión desde Alemania Occidental a Checoslovaquia. * 9 de junio: en Dakota del Sur (Estados Unidos), la inundación de las Black Hills mata a 238 personas. * 14 a 23 de junio: en la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos, el Huracán Agnes mata a 117 personas. * 14 de junio: Colombia: la programadora Colombiana de Televisión emite sus primeros programas. * 15 de junio: en Langenhagen (Alemania Occidental), Ulrike Meinhof y Gerhard Müller de la Fracción del Ejército Rojo son arrestados en el apartamento de un maestro. * 17 de junio: en el Hotel Watergate (Estados Unidos) se realiza un registro ilegal de la sede del Partido Demócrata. * 20 de junio: en Uruguay exhuman a Pascasio Báez (1925-1971), peón rural asesinado por el MLN-T el 21 de diciembre de 1971. Julio * 19 de julio: en El Salvador, el presidente Arturo Armando Molina ordena una intervención militar contra la Universidad de El Salvador para mantenerla cerrada por un año. * 25 de julio: en Estados Unidos, el diario Washington Star devela el experimento Tuskegee: desde 1932 el Gobierno mantenía engañadas a 400 familias de Macon (Alabama), enfermas de sífilis, proveyéndoles placebos en lugar de tratamiento. Agosto * 1 de agosto: En San Bartolomé (Las Palmas), Lanzarote se funda el San Bartolomé Club de Fútbol. * 14 de agosto: en la ciudad de San Juan (Argentina) se realiza la primera Fiesta Nacional del Sol. * 22 de agosto: en el penal de Rawson (una dependencia de la Armada Argentina próxima a la ciudad de Trelew), el Ejército argentino asesina a 16 presos, miembros de distintas organizaciones armadas de izquierda (Masacre de Trelew). Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: en Múnich (Alemania occidental) ―durante la XX edición de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano―, el grupo terrorista Septiembre Negro asesina a once integrantes del equipo olímpico de Israel. (Masacre de Múnich). Octubre * 4 de octubre: en Saltillo (Coahuila) se produce uno de los peores accidentes ferroviarios de la historia de México, dejando un saldo mortal (según cifras oficiales) de 230 personas muertas. * 6 de octubre: Se produce el accidente de un bimotor en su ruta entre Valparaíso y el archipiélago de Juan Fernández. * 13 de octubre: Se estrella en los Andes el avión que trasporta a un equipo de rugby uruguayo. El 22 de diciembre, de un total de 45 personas a bordo, solo se rescatará a 16. * 16 de octubre: Se separa el grupo de Swamp rock Creedence Clearwater Revival. * 28 de octubre: Antonio Cervantes (Kid Pambelé) consiguió el primer título mundial de boxeo para Colombia al noquear en diez asaltos a Frazer en el Gimnasio Nuevo Panamá de la ciudad de Panamá. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1972. El Presidente republicano Richard Nixon es reelegido venciendo esta vez al candidato demócrata George McGovern con una cómoda ventaja de 520 votos electorales frente a 17 de los demócratas. * 8 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos inicia sus transmisiones el canal HBO. * 8 de noviembre: se produce el secuestro del vuelo 705 de Mexicana de Aviación. * 25 de noviembre: en Madrid (España) se realiza por vez primera el Gran Premio de la Canción Iberoamericana (llamado después Festival OTI de la Canción) donde la canción mexicana Yo no voy a la guerra no participará debido a que su letra causa polémica en la dictadura franquista. Diciembre * 11 de diciembre: la misión Apolo 17 aluniza en el valle de Taurus-Littrow, junto al cráter Littrow, en la última visita de los seres humanos a la Luna. * 12 de diciembre: en un pozo a 271 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3gi del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Tuloso, de 0,2 kt. Es la bomba n.º 780 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 14 de diciembre: en el marco del programa Apolo, Eugene Cernan es la última persona que caminó sobre la Luna, después de que él y Harrison Schmitt completaron la tercera y última actividad extravehicular (EVA) de la nave Apolo 17. Esta fue la última misión tripulada a la Luna en el siglo XX. * 14 de diciembre: en un pozo a 201 metros bajo tierra, en el área U9itsw24 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Solanum, de menos de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 781 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 21 de diciembre: en un pozo a 440 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2dj del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 12:15 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Flax-Source, de 20 kt. 24,11 segundos después, hace explotar sus dos bombas atómicas Flax-Test (en un pozo a 689 m de profundidad) y Flax-Backup (en la superficie), de 20 kt y de menos de 20 kt respectivamente. Son las bombas n.º 784 a 786 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 22 de diciembre: en la Cordillera de los Andes son rescatados los 16 supervivientes de un avión accidentado 72 días antes con 45 personas a bordo. * 23 de diciembre: en Nicaragua, un terremoto de 6.2 grados en la escala Richter destruye la capital, Managua, y causa más de 6000 muertos. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Asghar Farhadí, cineasta iraní. * 1 de enero: Lilian Thuram, futbolista francés. * 5 de enero: Sakis Rouvas, cantante griego. * 6 de enero: Nek, cantante italiano. * 7 de enero: Adrián Schinoff, tecladista y compositor argentino. * 11 de enero: Amanda Peet, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Ken Hirai, cantante japonés. * 21 de enero: Joana Benedek, actriz mexicana de origen rumano. * 21 de enero: Catherine Siachoque, actriz colombiana. * 22 de enero: Gabriel Macht, actor neoyorquino. * 25 de enero: Chantal Andere, actriz mexicana * 27 de enero: Bibi Gaytán, cantante y actriz mexicana. * 27 de enero: Mark Owen, cantante y compositor británico, del grupo Take That. Febrero thumbnail|120px|[[Melvin Mora.]] * 2 de febrero: Dana International, cantante israelí. * 2 de febrero: Melvin Mora, beisbolista venezolano. * 8 de febrero: Paul Wight, luchador profesional estadounidense * 11 de febrero: Steve McManaman, futbolista británico. * 14 de febrero: Najwa Nimri, actriz y cantante española. * 17 de febrero: Billie Joe Armstrong, vocalista y guitarrista estadounidense de la banda Green Day. * 17 de febrero: Taylor Hawkins, músico estadounidense de la banda Foo Fighters. * 21 de febrero: Seo Taiji, músico famoso surcoreano. * 24 de febrero: Sergio Tiempo, pianista argentino. * 24 de febrero: Tomoko Ishimura, seiyū japonesa. * 28 de febrero: Rory Cochrane, actor estadounidense. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Mauricio Pochettino, ex-futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 4 de marzo: Jorge Rojas, cantautor de folclore argentino. * 6 de marzo: Shaquille O'Neal, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 9 de marzo: Kerr Smith, actor estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Mark Hoppus, músico estadounidense de las bandas Blink 182 y Plus 44. * 17 de marzo: Mia Hamm, futbolista estadounidense. * 20 de marzo: Alexander Kapranos, músico británico de la banda Franz Ferdinand. * 22 de marzo: Shawn Bradley, jugador alemán de baloncesto. * 29 de marzo: Rui Costa, futbolista y director deportivo portugués. * 31 de marzo: Alejandro Amenábar, cineasta chileno-español. Abril * 2 de abril: Oliverio Jesús Álvarez González, futbolista español. * 3 de abril: Jennie Garth, actriz estadounidense. * 5 de abril: Nancy Silvestrini, montañista argentina. * 7 de abril: Gianluca Grignani, cantautor, guitarrista, productor discográfico y músico italiano. * 8 de abril: Sung Kang, actor estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Jason Hervey, actor y productor estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Paul Gray, bajista estaodounidense, de la banda Slipknot (f. 2010). * 12 de abril: Kenji Hamada, actor de voz japonés. * 12 de abril: Reyli, cantautor mexicano. * 13 de abril: Roxana Martínez, modelo argentina. * 16 de abril: Conchita Martínez, tenista española. * 17 de abril: Jennifer Garner, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de abril: Rivaldo, futbolista brasileño. * 20 de abril: Carmen Electra, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 21 de abril: José Luis Munuera, dibujante de cómics español. * 23 de abril: Patricia Manterola, actriz mexicana. * 23 de abril: Sonya Smith, actriz venezolana-estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Chipper Jones, beisbolista estadounidense. * 26 de abril: Kiko Narváez, futbolista español. Mayo thumbnail|120px|[[Dwayne Johnson.]] * 2 de mayo: Dwayne Johnson, luchador profesional retirado y actor estadounidense. * 4 de mayo: Mike Dirnt, bajista estadounidense de la banda Green Day. * 10 de mayo: Víctor Noriega, actor mexicano. * 12 de mayo: Yadhira Carrillo, actriz mexicana. * 21 de mayo: Adriano Cintra, multiinstrumentista brasileño. * 21 de mayo: Notorious B.I.G., artista de hip-hop norteamericano (f. 1997). * 22 de mayo: Anna Belknap, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de mayo: Alison Eastwood, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de mayo: Rubens Barrichello, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. * 25 de mayo: Jules Jordan, director estadounidense de películas porno. * 26 de mayo: Sergio Vallín, guitarrista del grupo mexicano de la banda Maná. * 27 de mayo: Mozhan Marnó, actriz americana-iraní * 27 de mayo: Ivete Sangalo, cantante brasileña. * 28 de mayo: Chiara Mastroianni, actriz francesa. thumbnail|120px|[[Manny Ramírez.]] * 30 de mayo: Manny Ramírez, beisbolista dominicano. * 31 de mayo: Pilar Montenegro, actriz y cantante mexicana. Junio * 2 de junio: Wentworth Miller, actor británico. * 4 de junio: Nikka Costa, cantante estadounidense. * 6 de junio: Darío Barrio, famoso cocinero español. * 15 de junio: Poppy Montgomery, actriz australoamericana. * 15 de junio: Lourdes Reyes, actriz mexicana. * 19 de junio: Jean Dujardin, actor francés. * 19 de junio: Brian McBride, futbolista estadounidense. * 23 de junio: Zinedine Zidane, futbolista francés de origen argelino. * 24 de junio: Robbie McEwen, ciclista australiano. * 25 de junio: Carlos Delgado, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 25 de junio: Mike Kroeger, músico estadounidense, de la banda Nickelback. * 25 de junio: Jon Maia, versolari, cantante, escritor y documentalista vasco. * 28 de junio: Alessandro Nivola, actor estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Samantha Smith, personaje estadounidense (f. 1985). Julio * 1 de julio: Claire Forlani, actriz británica. * 1° de julio: Tetsu Inada, actor de voz japonés. * 4 de julio: Alekséi Shírov, ajedrecista español de origen letón. * 4 de Julio: Nina Badrić, Cantante croata * 7 de julio: Kirsten Vangsness, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Tilo Wolff, vocalista y compositor alemán de la banda Lacrimosa. * 10 de julio: Sofía Vergara, actriz colombiana de cine. * 11 de julio: Henrique Capriles, político venezolano. * 17 de julio: Locus Amenus, rapero español. * 17 de julio: Andy Whitfield, actor británico (f. 2011). * 17 de julio: Jaap Stam, futbolista neerlandés. * 19 de julio: Naohito Fujiki, actor, músico y cantante japonés. * 26 de julio: Carlos Morell, cantante argentino. * 27 de julio: Maya Rudolph, actriz, cómica y cantante estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Wil Wheaton, actor estadounidense. * 30 de julio: Fabiola Campomanes, actriz mexicana. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Daniele Nardello, ciclista italiano. * 2 de agosto: Federico Méndez, jugador argentino de rugby. * 2 de agosto: La Bruja Salguero (María de los Ángeles Salguero), cantante folclórica argentina. * 2 de agosto: Justyna Steczkowska, cantante polaca. * 3 de agosto: Adrià Collado, actor español. * 3 de agosto: Jorge Luis Pila, actor cubano. * 4 de agosto: Eva Amaral, cantante y compositora española, integrante de la banda Amaral. * 6 de agosto: Geri Halliwell, cantante británica. * 8 de agosto: Jorge Fernández, presentador, modelo y actor * 9 de agosto: Juanes, cantante colombiano. * 13 de agosto: Leo Mattioli, cantante argentino de cumbia (f. 2011). * 15 de agosto: Ben Affleck, actor estadounidense. * 15 de agosto: Manuel Medina, actor mexicano. * 17 de agosto: Chiquinquirá Delgado, actriz, presentadora de televisión y modelo venezolana. * 23 de agosto: Souad Massi, cantante argelina. * 25 de agosto: Andrea Noli, actriz mexicana. * 27 de agosto: Patricia Vico, actriz española. * 29 de agosto: Bae Yong Jun, actor surcoreano. * 30 de agosto: Cameron Díaz, actriz estadounidense. Septiembre * 4 de septiembre: Daniel Néstor, tenista canadiense. * 4 de septiembre: Carlos Ponce, actor puertorriqueño. * 7 de septiembre: Luis Gerónimo Abreu, actor venezolano. * 8 de septiembre: Markus Babbel, futbolista y entrenador alemán. * 9 de septiembre: Rodrigo Medina de la Cruz, político mexicano. * 15 de septiembre: Letizia Ortiz, reina consorte española. * 21 de septiembre: Liam Gallagher, cantante y compositor británico de la banda Oasis. * 23 de septiembre: Masayuki Katou, actor de voz japonés. * 26 de septiembre: Shawn Stockman, cantante estadounidense. * 26 de septiembre: Alfonso Pérez Muñoz, futbolista español. * 27 de septiembre: Gwyneth Paltrow, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Dita Von Teese, actriz y bailarina estadounidense. Octubre * 5 de octubre: Grant Hill, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 6 de octubre: Mark Schwarzer, futbolista australiano. * 11 de octubre: Claudia Black, actriz australiana. * 12 de octubre: Juan Manuel Silva, piloto de carreras argentino. * 15 de octubre: Karla Álvarez, actriz mexicana (f. 2013). * 15 de octubre: Sandra Kim, cantante belga. * 16 de octubre: Maritere Alessandri, conductora y modelo mexicana * 17 de octubre: Eminem, músico estadounidense. * 17 de octubre: Tarkan, cantante alemán de origen turco. * 22 de octubre: Víctor Saldaño, delincuente argentino condenado a muerte en Estados Unidos. * 23 de octubre: Dominika Paleta, actriz polaco-mexicana * 24 de octubre: Frédéric Déhu, futbolista francés. * 26 de octubre: Shan Sa, poeta y novelista chino-francés. * 29 de octubre: Florencia Raggi, actriz y modelo argentina. * 29 de octubre: Gabrielle Union, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de octubre: Noelia Amarillo, escritora española. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Alessandra Silvestri-Levy, escritora, periodista, curadora de arte, historiadora del arte y activista brasileña. * 1 de noviembre: Toni Collette, actriz australiana. * 2 de noviembre: Diego Cocca, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 4 de noviembre: Luis Figo, futbolista portugués. * 6 de noviembre: Thandie Newton, actriz zimbabuense de origen británico. * 10 de noviembre: DJ Ashba, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Guns n’ Roses. * 12 de noviembre: Sergio Lagos, presentador chileno de televisión. * 13 de noviembre: Pedro Reyes, futbolista chileno. * 17 de noviembre: José Ángel Barrueco, escritor español. * 26 de noviembre: James Dashner, autor de la saga The Maze Runner (trilogía). * 28 de noviembre: Jade Puget, guitarrista estadounidense de la banda AFI. * 30 de noviembre: Abel Xavier, futbolista portugués. Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: Mónica Santa María, modelo y conductora de televisión peruana. (f. 1994) * 9 de diciembre: Tré Cool (Frank Edwin Wright III), baterista estadounidense de origen alemán (Green Day). * 10 de diciembre: Brian Molko, cantante y compositor británico de la banda Placebo. * 11 de diciembre: Raquel Barco González, escritora española. * 19 de diciembre: Alyssa Milano, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Vanessa Paradis, actriz y cantante francesa. * 24 de diciembre: Klaus Schnellenkamp, escritor chileno. * 28 de diciembre: Einar Díaz, beisbolista y entrenador panameño. * 28 de diciembre: Patrick Rafter, tenista australiano. * 28 de diciembre: Roberto Palacios, futbolista peruano. * 29 de diciembre: Hiromi Nishikawa, actriz de voz japonesa. * 29 de diciembre: Jude Law, actor británico. * 29 de diciembre: Leonor Varela, actriz y modelo chilena. * 31 de diciembre: Gregory Coupet, futbolista francés. * 31 de diciembre: Joey McIntyre, cantante, compositor y actor estadounidense. Fallecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: ** Maurice Chevalier, actor francés (n. 1888). ** Luis Banchero Rossi, empresario peruano. * 3 de enero: Frans Masereel, artista belga. * 7 de enero: ** John Berryman, poeta estadounidense (n. 1914). ** Trini de Figueroa, escritora española (n. 1918) * 12 de enero: Amaury Germán Aristy, político y revolucionario dominicano (n. 1947). * 14 de enero: Federico IX de Dinamarca, rey danés (1947-1972) (n. 1899). * 23 de enero: Miguel García Vivancos, pintor español. * 28 de enero: Dino Buzzati, escritor y periodista italiano. Febrero * 7 de febrero: Walter Lang, cineasta estadounidense. * 14 de febrero: Melchor Rodríguez García, sindicalista anarquista español. * 20 de febrero: ** Maria Goeppert-Mayer, física de origen alemán, premio nobel de física en 1963. ** Vidal López, beisbolista venezolano (n. 1918). Marzo Abril * 16 de abril: Yasunari Kawabata, escritor japonés, premio nobel de literatura en 1968. * 30 de abril:Clara Campoamor, política española (n. 1888). Mayo * 2 de mayo: J. Edgar Hoover, político estadounidense (n. 1895). * 19 de mayo: ** Tanguito, cantautor argentino. ** Narciso Alonso Cortés, poeta, investigador e historiador de la literatura español. Junio * 12 de junio: ** Ludwig von Bertalanffy, biólogo austriaco. ** Al Koran, mago y mentalista británico (n. 1914). Julio * 2 de julio: Felipe Pirela, cantante de bolero venezolano (n. 1941). * 5 de julio: Raúl Leoni, político venezolano y presidente de Venezuela entre 1964 y 1969 (n.1905). * 10 de julio: José Gordillo Sánchez, fotógrafo, pintor y dorador español. * 21 de julio: Ralph Craig, atleta estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Max Aub, escritor español (n. 1903). * 25 de julio: Américo Castro, historiador español. * 31 de julio: Paul-Henri Spaak, político belga. Agosto * 3 de agosto: * 7 de agosto: Aspasia Manos, reina consorte griega. * 22 de agosto: guerrilleros asesinados en la Masacre de Trelew: ** Carlos Astudillo (n. 1944). ** Eduardo Capello ** Mario Emilio Delfino (n. 1942). ** Alfredo Kohan ** Susana Lesgart (22), guerrillera montonera (n. 1949). ** José Ricardo Mena ** Miguel Ángel Polti (21), n. 1951. ** Clarisa Lea Place ** Mariano Pujadas ** Carlos Alberto del Rey ** María Angélica Sabelli ** Humberto Suárez ** Humberto Toschi ** Alejandro Ulla ** Ana María Villarreal de Santucho * 29 de agosto: René Leibowitz, compositor francés. Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: * 10 de septiembre: Ann Elizabeth Hodges, mujer estadounidense que fue golpeada por el meteorito Sylacauga el 30 de noviembre de 1954 (n. 1920).0). * 11 de septiembre: Max Fleischer, animador polaco y estadounidense que fue creo a Betty Boop y Koko el payaso y quien llevara al cine a Popeye y al Superman animado (n. 1883). * 15 de septiembre: Ásgeir Ásgeirsson, político y presidente islandés entre 1952 y 1968. * 23 de septiembre: Emilio Azcárraga Vidaurreta (76), empresario mexicano (n. 1895). * 25 de septiembre: Alejandra Pizarnik, poetisa argentina. Octubre * 28 de octubre: Mitchell Leisen, cineasta estadounidense. Noviembre * 14 de noviembre: Elisa Griensen, patriota mexicana. * 28 de noviembre: ** [[Ángel Tacuarita Brandazza|Ángel Tacuarita Brandazza]], militante social argentino asesinado por el Ejército (n. 1949). ** Sibylla de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha (n. 1908). * 29 de noviembre: Carl Stalling, e un compositor y arreglista estadounidense de dibujos animados. (n. 1891). * 30 de noviembre: ** Hans Erich Apostel, compositor clásico austriaco. ** Compton Mackenzie, escritor británico. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: ** Antonio Segni, político y presidente italiano entre 1962 y 1964. ** Ip Man (Nombre real Yip Man, 葉問), Maestro en el arte marcial Wing Chun (n. 1893). * 2 de diciembre: José Limón, bailarín, coreógrafo y profesor de danza mexicano. * 9 de diciembre: William Dieterle, cineasta y actor estadounidense de origen alemán. * 17 de diciembre: * 26 de diciembre: Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: José María Carrascal obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Grrovy. Ciencia y tecnología * Se funda la compañía Atari, en Estados Unidos. * El 26 de noviembre sale a la venta el juego PONG. * A finales de año se lanza la primera consola de videojuegos de la historia, la Magnavox Odyssey. Astronáutica * 3 de marzo: lanzamiento de la sonda soviética Cosmos 482 hacia Venus, que falló por explosión en órbita del cohete que debía propulsarla. * 27 de marzo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 8 con destino Venus. Deporte * Bobby Fischer se proclama campeón mundial de ajedrez, en Reikiavik, ganando al soviético Borís Spaski * Andrés Gimeno gana el Torneo de Roland Garros de París al vencer al francés Patrick Proisy * Juegos Olímpicos en Múnich, Alemania * Emerson Fittipaldi se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Sporting Cristal se corona por quinta vez como campeón de la liga peruana de fútbol. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimoprimera vez, obteniendo su primer tetracampeonato (1969-1970-1971-1972). * Copa Interamericana: Nacional se consagra campeón por primera vez, venciendo en la final al Cruz Azul mexicano, obteniendo su tercer título internacional. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (10ª vez). * Fútbol: El Club Atlético All Boys se consagra campeón del torneo de ascenso de Argentina y asciende a primera división. * Rodeo chileno: Ubaldo García y Ricardo de la Fuentes campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 1972. * Fútbol: el Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro se consagra campeón de los dos torneos que se disputaron en la primera categoría del fútbol argentino. * Fútbol: el Club Atlético Independiente de Argentina gana su tercer título de la Copa Libertadores jugando contra Universitario. Cine Otros acontecimientos * La aventura del Poseidón es todo un éxito en taquilla. * Cabaret de Bob Fosse se convierte en uno de los grandes musicales de todos los tiempos. * El Padrino de Francis Ford Coppola gana el Óscar a la Mejor Película; Marlon Brando rechaza su premio como mejor actor; la cinta se convierte en un clásico del cine. * El último tango en París de Bernardo Bertolucci vence a la censura en muchos países al tiempo que consagra a Marlon Brando como uno de los grandes actores, al aparecer también en El padrino. * El discreto encanto de la burguesía de Luis Buñuel recibe el Óscar a la Mejor Película Extranjera. * Liza Minnelli recibe el Óscar a la Mejor Actriz en Cabaret. * Charles Chaplin, Raymond Rasch y Larry Russell reciben el Óscar a la Mejor Música Original por Candilejas. Música Se forma el cuarteto Björn & Benny, Agnetha & Frida, que más tarde se cambiaria el nombre a ABBA. * Al Green - I'm Still in Love with You * Albert Hammond - It Never Rains in Southern California * Alice Cooper - School's Out * Big Star - #1 Récord * Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath Vol. 4 * Curtis Mayfield - Super Fly * David Bowie - The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars * Deep Purple - Machine Head * Eagles - The Eagles * Elton John - Honky Chateau * Foghat - Foghat * Genesis - Foxtrot * Jethro Tull - Thick As A Brick * Jethro Tull - Living In The Past * John Lennon - Some Time In New York City (septiembre). * Julio Iglesias - Un canto a Galicia * King Crimson - Earthbound * Kraftwerk: Kraftwerk 2 * Lou Reed - Transformer * Michael Jackson - Ben * Módulos: No quiero pensar en ese amor, Mari, Mari, Mari (single 5º) * Módulos: Plenitud (LP 3º) * Módulos: Grandes éxitos (LP) * Neil Young - Harvest * Nick Drake - Pink Moon * Phil Spector - A Christmas Gift for You * Pink Floyd - Obscured by Clouds * Randy Newman - Sail Away * Rolling Stones - Exile on Main Street * Simon & Garfunkel - Greatest Hits * Steely Dan - Can't Buy A Thrill * Stevie Wonder - Talking Book, Music of my Mind * The Beach Boys: Carl and the Passions - "So Tough" * The Doors - Full Circle * The Kinks - The Kink Kronikles * The Rolling Stones - Exile on Main St. * Todd Rundgren -,Montalbano, Something/Anything? * Uriah Heep - Demons And Wizards * Uriah Heep - The Magician's Birthday * Yes - Fragile, Close to the Edge * Se funda la agrupación de cumbia norteña «Armonía 10» por Juan de Dios Lozada Naquiche, en la ciudad de Piura, Perú. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: John Bardeen, Leon Neil Cooper y John Robert Schrieffer. * Química: Christian B. Anfinsen, Stanford Moore y William H. Stein. * Medicina: Gerald M. Edelman y Rodney R. Porter. * Literatura: Heinrich Böll. * Paz: destinado al fondo principal. * Economía: John Hicks y Kenneth Arrow. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1972